


Surprise!

by needtakehave



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the rift suddenly shot out a pleasant surprise for Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Rose turned and coughed. Where the hell was she? She had been, where had she been? She shook her head. She was about to frown when she heard voices. She didn't even know where she was so she shot over a desk nearby and hit underneath it like a helpless woman and we know Rose was not helpless but still. Always better to cover ones bases till you knew what you were dealing with. As someone entered the room, she grabbed the stapler of the desk and threw it at the a victim who just happened to be one Captain Jack Harkness. Before she could take back her aim, the stapler sailed through the air and smacked him dead in the face, a staple piercing his forehead with a crunching sound. With a gasp she started towards him. As he made to pull the stabler from his face, he managed to get out, "Rose?" with surprise right before Ianto lasered her from behind sending her sprawling to the ground in a slump.

Jack sighed.

"Now why did you have to go and do a thing like that? Rose is going to be majorly pissed when she wakes up. And the Doctor... Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
